


求婚小作战

by icejeen



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 姬野学姐想吃早川家的香香饭，我也想吃。
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki/Himeno
Kudos: 1





	求婚小作战

学姐又来找你咯。

知道了。早川把拉链拉上。话说我在上厕所时就不要帮忙传达了吧。

扒在门框上的同学吹了声口哨，笑嘻嘻地说：学姐人很好的耶，是你眼光太高啦秋。

你懂个屁。早川秋用他的衣服擦手，揉成一块皱布。

干什么干什么！妈早上才给我熨好的！

早川停住脚左看右看：你这自己用来擦桌的衣服也好意思拿出手。

拜托早川妈妈帮我弄好嘛——

不要。

从教室门口看过去，姬野正坐在他桌上远眺窗外，如诗如画。听见脚步声，学姐转过头来。

啊你又吃我便当。

姬野吐舌头，意犹未尽挑了块葱韭煎蛋。太好吃了，这就是一生一次的圣餐吗？学校的面包好难吃，我都吃不饱。

吃不饱就自己带饭来。

想吃秋亲手做的饭——

不要。

而且你已经吃得差不多了。他从姬野手里抢救下最后一枚三文鱼饭团。我只是用昨晚的剩饭随便做的，没营养，还不健康。

胡说。姬野嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，像松鼠一样嚼嚼嚼。色香味俱全，超健康的好吗，你知道小卖部的面包里有多少钠？我怀疑他们简直把所有的酱油都加进去了。

面包还用酱油是想怎样。

就是说嘛。最后一口饭被她恋恋不舍地吞下去。秋——和我结婚吧？我会努力挣钱养家的，你只要每天在家里用剩饭做好第二天的便当就行。

都全职主夫了还只炒冷饭，你的蓝图也太敷衍了。

没办法的事，要求太多的妻子会招人烦，而且秋也有自己的第二个家庭要经营嘛。

这人渣设定倒纠葛难缠起来了。早川盖上便当盒准备拿到料理教室去洗。

姬野跟在他后面走进空无一人的教室。

那你为什么给电次和帕瓦做便当？

啊？早川拧紧水龙头，看着她的眼睛。

我说……姬野踩住方凳，又旋开了水龙头。

你们三个是……住在一起吗，还是说，你们在同居？

早川沉默着擦干便当盒，沉默着把它包起来，沉默着掰过姬野学姐的肩膀，终于开口回答：学姐。

他很少直呼姬野，虽然都用敬语，但叫她名字和前辈是几乎没有过的事。姬野紧张起来，瞪圆了眼睛：不会吧，原来你真的……

她倒吸一口气，虚掩住嘴：没关系，我可以接受……不，请问我可以加入你们吗？

她抓住秋按在自己肩上的手：我不会破坏你们的家庭，我是来加入你们的。

其情之深意之切，令早川分神片刻，检讨起自己的举止谈吐。

他们只是驻扎在我家的陌生寄生虫而已。

早川重新把姬野的手塞进她自己的口袋：学姐也想不思进取，当寄生虫吗？

姬野似乎认真思考过这个方案，热泪盈眶，脱口而出：我当然……

当然不愿意对吧？请从今天回去开始认真学习独自生活的技艺。

他在裙子口袋里摸到硬硬的、冰凉的东西，心中警铃大作，还未来得及抽出手，就被姬野隔着布料拢在掌心里。

亲爱的，印章已经带来了，从今天开始、

姬野温暖的掌心和腿间让他动弹不得：从很久以前开始我就是你的人了。今后的饭就麻烦你了。

早川秋在她大腿上掐了一把，姬野也用指甲在他手指上剜了好几道印，两人在未及膝盖的短裙里角力了半个小时，累得筋疲力尽面红耳赤。

姬野终于忍不住再度开口：亲爱的。

别叫我亲爱的。

那你叫我亲爱的吧。

你是怪物吗，我手都快折了。

姬野惊叹一声：咦，让我瞧瞧是什么要断了呢。她眼神往早川裤裆下飘。

被瞄的人左右闪躲，顾及不上手里被强行塞进小小的方印：别看了。

亲爱的不要不好意思，收下了就别退。姬野坐在流理台上，微微俯视秋的眼睛。

还想躲到什么时候，胆小鬼。

早川的眼神也东躲西藏，找不到合适的洞，眼前除了微敞的衬衣领口，就只有被耸起的裙下黑洞。他找到姬野背后的挂钟，咽了口水。

寻回姬野的眼睛，早川和上课铃同时开口。

姬野轻哼一声，从流理台上跳了下来。早这么说不就好了。明天我要吃奶油炖菜。

谁会带奶油炖菜当便当，你当这是私人厨房吗？

谁说要在这里吃了，我要去早·川·家·吃·奶·油·炖·菜·

早川再次从姬野手里抢救下自己的耳朵，小心地揉了揉。好脏，一般人会这样舔后辈吗。

啊？我以为我们已经是爱侣了。

姬野冰冷的视线教秋及时改口：对不起，姬野。

姬野捂住脸尖叫一声跑出料理教室。


End file.
